Aku Mengundangmu
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Kisuke dan Rukia mulai saling bertukar undangan. Karena keduanya sama-sama nyentrik, maka undangan yang dimaksud pun tidak biasa.


**Title: Aku Mengundangmu  
>Rating: T<br>Characters / Pairings: Kisuke / Rukia  
>Genre: Humor  Romance  
>Warnings: Agak OOC.<br>Summary: Kisuke dan Rukia mulai saling bertukar undangan. Karena keduanya sama-sama nyentrik, maka undangan yang dimaksud pun tidak biasa.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya.**

…

"Rukia-san, kau tahu bangunan apa itu?" tanya Kisuke Urahara. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

Rukia memutar kepala. Dari halaman di mana dia dan Kisuke bersantai, satu-satunya gedung yang terlihat hanyalah bagian rumah belakang. "Er, rumahmu, Kisuke-san?" jawaban Rukia malah seperti mengandung pertanyaan.

"Tepat sekali," cetus Kisuke disertai senyuman lebar. Pria pirang itu sangat berjasa pada Rukia sehingga sebagai balas budi, shinigami mungil itu sering main-main ke toko supernatural yang sekaligus merangkap rumah Kisuke. "Kira-kira di mana aku sering berada?" cecar Kisuke.

"Uhm," Rukia berpikir. Gadis itu mulai curiga. Dia tahu pria cerdas itu sering mengusili Ichigo, tapi masa sih dia juga melakukannya pada Rukia? "Kantormu," balas Rukia agak ragu.

Senyum Kisuke makin lebar. "Nah, di kantorku kan ada beberapa meja…"

Rukia mendengus. "Duh, bilang saja kalau ingin diambilkan sesuatu, tidak usah berbelit-belit," sindirnya.

Kisuke tertawa. "Aku jadi malu," elaknya, meski jelas terlihat dia sama sekali tidak malu.

Adik Byakuya itu bangkit seraya mengibaskan rok kuningnya, baju yang dibelinya tadi siang. "Kau ingin kuambilkan apa?" Rukia tidak keberatan. Kisuke banyak membantunya selama dia berada di _Real World_. Mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya bakal dilakukan Rukia dengan sukarela.

"Di meja kerjaku ada sebuah undangan. Tolong ambilkan, Rukia-san," ujar Kisuke.

Sambil mengangguk, Rukia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis itu mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud. Sayang, meski bolak-balik menilik meja-meja –tak hanya meja kerja saja- undangan yang dimaksud tak juga ditemukan. Dia mendongak ketika Kisuke masuk. "Aku tak menemukan undangan apa pun, Kisuke-san," kata Rukia sebelum pria jangkung itu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Herannya, Kisuke nyengir. "Ano, aku lupa."

"Lupa apa?"

"Kalau aku belum membuat undangan itu."

Rukia terbelalak, tak percaya sekaligus kesal. "Kau pikun!" Maklum, _shinigami in exile_ itu sudah hidup lama sekali. Jadi wajar jika daya ingatnya sudah mulai terkikis, batin Rukia.

"Sebenarnya undangan itu buatmu, lho," lanjut Kisuke.

"Untukku?" Rukia membeo, terkejut.

Kali ini kawan Byakuya itu tampak malu-malu. Sungguhan. "Ya, undangan untuk mengajakmu makan siang."

Wajah Rukia bagai tomat ranum. "Baiklah," cetusnya cepat sebelum dia sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Hanya makan siang, bukan ada maksud apa-apa, tukasnya dalam hati.

"Eh, aku ada maksud, lho," sentak Kisuke.

Rukia ternganga. Masa pria itu bisa membaca pikiran, sih?

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Wajahmu memperlihatkan yang ada di hatimu dengan jelas. Sumpah!" Kisuke berusaha meyakinkan.

…

Setelah itu Kisuke kerap memberi Rukia permen warna-warni dan coklat. Bahkan dia memberinya permen eksklusif Chappy yang tersohor di Seireitei sana. Tampaknya ada yang mulai berubah di antara mereka.

Kisuke laki-laki yang nyentrik, kata Rukia dalam hati. Tidak jelek. Rambut pirangnya mengingatkan Rukia pada butiran pasir. Wajahnya enak dipandang. Setelah dia bercukur tentunya.

"Kenapa memandangiku? Aku memang cakep, sih," tukas Kisuke, mengusik Rukia.

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya. Karena itu aku memberimu ini." Gadis itu mengangsurkan secarik kertas.

Penasaran, Kisuke meraihnya. "Kosong. Tidak ada tulisan atau goresan apa pun." Mata terangnya menatap Rukia, meminta penjelasan.

Shinigami bertubuh cilik itu menyunggingkan seringai. "Itu undangan makan malam untukmu."

Kisuke balas nyengir. Dia melepaskan topi, memberi kesempatan Rukia menikmati wajahnya secara keseluruhan. Menurut Rukia, dia lebih suka Kisuke tanpa topi.

"Tapi kau yang masak, Kisuke-san."

Kisuke tergelak. "Baiklah. Aku menyukaimu, Rukia-san. Akan kumasakkan makanan yang paling enak."

Rukia tersipu. Apalagi itu pertama kalinya Kisuke mengatakan dia menyukainya.

…

Tak berapa lama setelah itu Kisuke balas memberi Rukia sesuatu. Bukan secarik kertas, melainkan sekotak permen Chappy yang diberi pita merah marun.

"Ada undangan di situ," kata Kisuke.

Setelah melepas pita dan membuka kotaknya, Rukia tak menemukan apa pun. "Undangan apa?" tanyanya was-was.

Kisuke menarik napas. "Undangan untuk jadi pacarku."

Rukia menjawabnya dengan menyuapi Kisuke sebuah permen Chappy.

…

**Di Seireitei sana…**

"Kau menulis apa?" tanya Byakuya. Dia penasaran pada Renji, yang sedang menulis sesuatu dengan penuh kemarahan. Pena bulunya sampai patah oleh tekanan tangan besar pria berambut merah itu.

"Undangan duel, Kapten. Untuk si…" Renji menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Byakuya menegurnya karena tidak sopan. "Berani-beraninya dia pacaran dengan Rukia!" tandasnya murka.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk, tanda simpati. Oh oh, ada yang cemburu rupanya.

…

**The End**

**A/N: Hyaaa, setelah lama, akhirnya saya bisa menulis pair yang saya inginkan. Saya suka transformasi Kisuke Urahara, dari laki-laki jenius yang kikuk jadi percaya diri dan licik. Btw, I'm still alive. Karena sakit dan banyak kesibukan, saya jaraaaaaaang nulis. See ya!**


End file.
